


R185.1 - Mortal deceives Angel of Death

by MundaneChampagne



Series: U21 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, The Railroad, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne
Summary: On the synths that pass through her basement





	R185.1 - Mortal deceives Angel of Death

They come and go, in a never ending parade. Come to her scared and shaking, desperate; they leave calm and quiet.

Dr Amari doesn't keep any records of them. It would be foolish; if discovered, they would compromise her position within the Railroad and leave the organization without a safe option for relocating the synths. The only records are her own memories. And she knows from experience just how fragile and transient memories can be.

But there are some that stand out.

She admits that they are hard to see as people, when she can erase their being with a touch and implant a whole new life. The process works on humans as well, but it is much messier. She never admits this out loud.

But there are some that challenge that. That force her to see them as people.

Valentine is a difficult case. She's been in and out of his head for years now, trying to pick up the scattered pieces for him. In the end, it never did work. There is still a ghost hovering over his shoulder, and probably always will be. But Valentine—even if he hasn't made his peace with that ghost, he's built something that has held against any attempt to deny him personhood.

And besides, he makes Irma happy. She's not going to do anything to get in the way of that.

And then there was the other one; that one incident, that sticks out so clearly in her head. She remembers that night when he walked in, covered in blood, shaking and trembling—

Well. She did her job. That was all she could do; do her job and let the consequences play out as they may. It didn't matter if she saw them as people or not.


End file.
